Look Who's Calling
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: hanagata fell for a girl, one of fujima's fans... in order to be able to support her while she went through a surgery, hanagata practiced phonecalls and pretended to be fujima kenji... but when will hanagata's love be paid back?
1. Default Chapter

It's 4 pm in the afternoon, students of Shoyo high had been dismissed. Some scattered around to catch up on what they had missed for the day, some went home straightly, and some went to their afterschool activities club. Hanagata exit his classroom. He had to bent down a bit in order not to bump onto the top doorframe of the class. Sometimes being so tall is just too complicated and annoying. Hanagata walked over onto Fujima's classroom to get a walk together to the locker room. He stopped before a room that bears the sign of 3-4 and veered his head inside, rolling his eyes around in search for Fujima's figure.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hanagata-kun." The friendly girl that he had known since junior high greeted him. Riiya is the name.  
  
"Aa… Konnichiwa, Riiya-dono. Is Kenji around?" He lowered his head to smile at her before he continued to browse for his best pal.  
  
"Kenji-kun? Umm," she rolled her eyes and started to think. "I think he just left. I believe you can catch up with him if you rush a bit." She then answered as she erected her index finger. Hanagata like her smile. She barely frown, though, Riiya was a cheerful girl. Even though she smile a lot, the famous tall center of the prefecture wasn't bored of looking at her hearty smile.  
  
"Aah… Arigatou, Riiya-dono!" He left her quickly and ran down the corridor. Just as expected, came the sight of Fujima, both Shoyo's captain and coach. "Kenji!" He hollered out his name, wanting him to slow the shorter lad's pace to make it easier to catch up with him. "Kenji, matte yo!"  
  
Fujima turned his head and looked through his back. He smiled and waved his hand. "Hello, Tooru…"  
  
Finally they were close enough. Hanagata stopped his feet and his breath labored as he wiped off the sweats from his face. "Next time remember to wait for me, Kenji…" He put on those threatening looks on his face as he himself warned the famous Kanagawa point guard.  
  
Fujima Kenji only giggled. "Gomen, Tooru… Saa, let's go. The others are waiting for us in the gym."  
  
***  
  
Even though Shoyo had lost against Shohoku on the Inter High premilinary tournament, they hadn't lose their fighting spirit. Instead, even the seniors, they practiced harder than ever. They promised to themselves that they will take on revenge against both Shohoku and Kainan on the winter tournament. Therefore, they can't let themselves down anymore and face losing. They got to win.  
  
"Okay, minna… Let's take a break," ordered Fujima. The Shoyo members then loosen up and disperse around the gym. Hanagata decided that he should go out and take fresh air. It would help him soothe down his fatigue. On his way out, he heard squeals of girls that were gathering up, watching the practice. Well, they must be eyeing on Fujima again, just like usual. Hanagata smiled to himself as he inhaled deep air. But somehow the number of Fujima fangirls seemed to decrease. Usually, there would be approximately 50 or more. Now, there's only 9 of them. Perhaps those are the true fans of Fujima Kenji, who's fallen for him deeply from the depths of their heart.  
  
"Aah… I lost my interest in him," a girl started. She was talking to her friends and fanmate. They become still and silent when they heard her complaints. "Fujima Kenji, yeah, he's cute and he's great… Demo, I don't think he's able enough to bring his team onto the national tournament. That sucks… I prefer Rukawa Kaede… ya know, he's just so cool…!! Especially at that Kainan match! Even though he lost, he still looks gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah," rejoined the other two, "Rukawa Kaede, he's hot… You're right about one thing, Tanaki-chan… I think I lost my interest in Fujima-kun."  
  
Hearing that, Hanagata almost exploded in angst. He tried to pull it back and soothe himself, though. Thinking about Rukawa's plays at the tournament and during that mixed practice game, it made himself pissed. He is great, yet he's too arrogant and proud of himself.  
  
"How dare you guys!!!!"  
  
Hanagata's eyes suppled up and looked towards the direction of the voice. Who could that be, she sounds angry. He hadn't been catching up on what they previously said except about losing interest thingy. But whatever that is, it must be big enough to make her so mad like that.  
  
"How dare you guys! I know Shoyo lost, but still they played a good game! And you can't blame Fujima-kun! He had tried his best and he had done too much in order to raise Shoyo and keep him alive at the tournament. Don't you know how much pain and responsibility he must bear? Remember, he himself is the coach of the team, and yet he's a player and one of them. He tried his best to focus, even though he still had those other school task! You guys are so… are so… shallow!!" And after she finished her sentence, she ran away from the groupies with teary eyes. She kept her eyes shut while she was running. And because of that, she bumped onto Hanagata's tall body and fell down to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" The lofty lad reached out his hands and offered her help to stand back up. She was crying, she kept lowering her head all the while, trying to hide her face from Hanagata. "Are you hurt? Can you stand up?"  
  
She only shook her head. She didn't accept Hanagata's hand. Sighing, he patted her tan-dyed hair and ruffled it around a bit. "Don't cry… Now, can you stand up?" She tried to stand up on her toe but she faltered back to the ground. It seems like she hurt her own feet pretty badly.  
  
"Daijoubu yo…" Her voice was shaking. "I'm alright, Hanagata-san…"  
  
"Kusso… You scratched your knees. Look. Gomen ne, Ojo-san. Here, I'll take you to the health center." Without waiting for her response, Hanagata slid his hands beneath her back and her waist, and carried her slim body to the health unit room.  
  
She remained silent all the while. She's still sobbing, though, and it even grew harder than before. "Did you… Did you listen to me all the while?" Her high-pitched voice asked him with a plea.  
  
"…Hm. Fans of Kenji, aren't ya?" He chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah… I like basketball. I really wanted to be a manager, demo… I'm still a freshmen…" She replied softly.  
  
"Ya, you can be one next year."  
  
"Demo!! Next year there won't be no more Fujima-kun!" She exclaimed aloud. Quickly after that she cupped her mouth and blushed. Hanagata only giggled to himself as he carried the girl in her arms all the way. They finally reached the room now. It was empty. The doctor had gone to the toilet or the canteen, probably.  
  
"Ara… Where's the doctor…? Your wounds must be taken care of as soon as possible or else it'll get infectd." He stepped outside into the corridor and looked around. Nobody was there, and the sky's getting darker each moment. "Well… I guess Kenji's waiting for me. You wait here until the doctor comes, alright?"  
  
"Iya!" She shrieked on the top of her lungs. Hanagata, who was half-way out of the room, turned his head and stare at her with stupefaction. "I… It's getting dark and I'm afraid to be here on my own…"  
  
"Maa… I believe he won't be long either…" Hanagata Tooru tried to be calm and face her with patience. She didn't answer, but her tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Then I'll crawl back with you…"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Hangata started, accompanied with a wide smile, "Your knees are hurt, you can't crawl around on wounded knees."  
  
"On my tummy," she added.  
  
Hanagata looked at her with blank expression. He was both startled and confused. He can't hold it anymore, he finally bursted out into laughter. "Hahahaha… You're so funny, hahaha!!"  
  
"I'm serious…" Her face meant what she said.  
  
Hanagata heaved a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. This girl's kind of weird. "Well then I guess I have to treat you all by myself."  
  
The straight haired girl threw her hands in the air in excitement. "Yayy!! Hanagata-san, you're so nice…" The tall center knelt before her, who was sitting on the bed, and then starts to clean the wound alcohol-dyed cottons. "Itai!"  
  
"Just a little… Anyways, what's your name?" He asked her while he was preparing the bandages and the betadine.  
  
"Houjou Nanaki desu. You can call me Nanaki. Houjou sounds weird."  
  
"Mmm… Nanaki. I see. You're a big fans of Fujima, aren't you?"  
  
She blushed at the inquiry. "I… Well I… kinda admire his skills, and he's… kinda cute too…"  
  
Hanagata sniggered to himself. "Girls are like that… Demo, I really appreciate it when you fought back your friends who were mocking at our club. Me myself's kinda pissed with them."  
  
"Oh… They… I don't know. They jus't don't seem to think much. I don't like it. Well, Shoyo may lost. Shohoku too. Even any other teams, I bet they'll lose to someone someday. Demo, it doesn't mean that they suck, no. Even though Shoyo lost it doesn't mean that it wasn't hardwork. Fujima-kun… He has to bear a lot of responsibility and tasks as both coach and player," she paused to take a deep breath, "Maa… If only our team has our own coach, I believe Shoyo will win against Shohoku that time…"  
  
"You're right, Nanaki-san," Hanagata finished dressing the bandages on her knee. "Kenji, he's kinda depressed when we lost. Demo, I look up to him because he still has a lot amount of fighting spirit. Yeah, if only Kenji's one of the starting five, we would be equal to Shohoku…"  
  
They both agreed at one point, and their thoughts seemed to blend with each other. "Basketball is so much fun desu ne? I wish I could play basketball and be a good player."  
  
"Why not?" Hanagata finished his tasks, and he then took the empty space beside her and sat down with her. "I mean, even if you're a girl you still can be a good player."  
  
She kept her face facing forward. "Nah, I can't. Besides that, I suck at sports."  
  
"Beside what?"  
  
"Aa… Betsuni…" She smiled. "Maa," Nanaki jumped off the bed and landed on her feet, as if she wasn't hurt, "let's go back. You should, or Fujima-kun will be mad at you…"  
  
"It's alright… We don't need to rush."  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been, Nanaki?" One of her friends, Rumiko, asked her with concern. The other three who mentioned about lost interests, were still there. Their face was being unpleasant to Nanaki, though, as if they're piling up their hatred and was ready to spit it at her.  
  
"I… Gomen…"  
  
"Hey, Fujima freak," one of the three started in a mocking tone, "I saw you, you were bumping onto that tall Hanagata on purpose, aren't you?!"  
  
Nanaki's eyes narrowed as she clasped her fist on the side ot her waist. "It wasn't done on purpose!"  
  
Rumiko gasped and she placed her hands before her own mouth. "Nanaki… You cheater! You tried to suck up onto Hanagata-sempai in order to get closer to Fujima, aren't you?!" What's happening now? One of her good friends are now filled with evil thoughts too like the other three.  
  
"Rumiko-chan! I… I already said it, I didn't do it on purpose!!" She tried to explain it to her but she doesn't seem to listen and care about it.  
  
"You're doing things behind my back to get to know Fujima, aren't you. How come you never tell me? I mean, we… We're best friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Rumiko-chan!!"  
  
"Fraud! Get lost! I don't think I wanna befriends with you anymore, Nanaki!" And she left with the other three, leaving Nanaki alone in the dark before the gymnasium. Now she had to walk all the way home by herself. It's dark and she hated dark. She wished she could just run straight home but her knees won't support her this time. It felt cold, and she was lonely, she broke to the ground and cried.  
  
***  
  
"Tooru where have you been?"  
  
Hanagata fixed his shoelace before he grabbed his bags and carry it on his shoulder. "I don't know a girl bumped onto me and got her knees hurt. I gotta take her all the way to the health center…"  
  
Fujima waited for him outside the gym with the keys in his hands, ready to lock up the vacant building. "I see… Finally Hanagata Tooru gets himself a suitable girlfriend." He teased Hanagata, nudged him on the ribs and winked at him.  
  
"Fool you," Hanagata retorded with a quite stutter as his face were flushing red. "He likes you, Kenji…"  
  
"Are?" Fujima Kenji stopped his feet and then looked his head around in the air as the gentle wind blew against his light cheek.  
  
"Yeah he likes you, I said…"  
  
Fujima lifted his hands and cupped Hanagata's mouth tightly. "Ssh… Did you hear that?"  
  
"Heich wufn geyya nhensh ob maie!!! (Hear what and get your hands off me!!!)"  
  
"Aa… Gomen…" He let go of his head. Still, his focus was still pointed on his hears, trying to listen to the sounds in the night. "Listen!!"  
  
They both stayed calm for a while and converged on their hearings. They tried to hear even the lightest sounds in the air. There were sounds of woman, it was indistinct though. "What the…?!"  
  
"Sshh!" The sound became clearer as they took a few steps ahead. "Someone's…. cryi…ng?" And then immediately Fujima jumped off the ground and then clung onto the taller youngster beside him.  
  
"What?! Kenji!!" Hanagata pushed Fujima off his chest onto the ground.  
  
"Gomen it was my reflex heheh.." He grinned sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his brown strands of hair. "Demo, could it be, Tooru?"  
  
"Be what?"  
  
"Don't you know?!"  
  
"…Huh? What?!?"  
  
"Ghost!!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Kenji…" Hanagata muttered with a low and soft voice in his throat.  
  
"Gomen, Tooru, demo… I have this thing about spooky stuff…"  
  
"And so…?"  
  
"And so," Fujima Kenji slid his hands into Hanagata's arms and held it close to himself. "Heheh, may I?"  
  
"Geez, Kenji, you're a guy and an adult. Can't you stop acting childish and be too credulous?"  
  
"Suman, I have a distressing past about ghosts therefore I…" He grinned wider but it looks out of place.  
  
"Oh well alright…" He surrendered to the captain of Shoyo and let him cling close to himself. "Let's go check it out whether if it's a ghost or not…"  
  
"Aa… You walk in front, alright?"  
  
'Yare yare… What if those fangirls know that Fujima Kenji's such a scaredy- cat like this?' Hanagata sighed and then turned to him. "Demo, Kenji… What if the spirit disappear from our sight and then reappears behind your back?" Hanagata was fooling around and bullying him like a little kid with ideas of terrors.  
  
"Ack..! Alright, alright I'll walk beside you…" And with that the two, steeling their nerves, walked forward and peek over behind the walls to see what lays in front of them. Could it be ghosts? Or was it just nonesense?  
  
And then… Hanagata opened his eyes wider in search of the unfamiliar figures or shadows that lays before them. There was nothing, nothing but a girl, kneeling down and burying her face on her palms. "Are… A girl?"  
  
"Don't, Tooru… It could be a face-less woman or other horrible things," warned Fujima, his hands still clinging to Hanagata's uniform shirt.  
  
The glasses boy ignored Fujima and walked closer. He then knelt before the girl and patted her shoulder softly. "Nanaki?"  
  
She looked up and stared deep into Hanagata's soft dark eyes. "Hanagata…san?" It was Nanaki, yet her face were red and her eyes filled with tears. She had been crying. Her hair's messed up, her cheek's stained with teardrops. "Aah… Gomen!" She tried to find a piece of clean clothing to wipe her face, but she can't find any since her uniform's filled with dirt.  
  
Hanagata immediately smudged of the tracks of tears from her face with his hands. "Sssh… What happened?" He asked her patiently. Fujima was still standing behind, confused of what's happening.  
  
"Aah.. It was nothing, Hanagata-san… I… I really should be going home right now…" She threw her face and then rose to walk off but Hanagata caught her on her arms.  
  
"Don't… It's too risky for a girl to walk home by herself at night. We'll walk you home."  
  
"…We?"  
  
Hanagata winked playfully at her and then smiled at her. "Yeap, me and Kenji…" He pointed his thumb to his back towards Fujima, who was still standing there in bewilderment.  
  
"Fujima-kun!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
a.n : okay… my first shoyo fic… the main character's not fujima, but hanagata… hee hee…  
  
neways.. fujima, he looks like a coward, doesn't he? Yeah… well… what can I say… just pretend that he had once saw a ghost once when he was a child and was really afraid of ghosts till right now. Gomen ne, fujima fans! I don't mean to make him a coward and a gutless lamer. Hehe other than superstitious things, he is really a brave in heart. Anyways, please review…! ^__^ 


	2. looking for a cake

Another night went by. Somehow Nanaki survived another day and now is looking out the window watching the morning sun rising up from the horizon.  
  
"Nanaki!!! What are you doing? Get changed, quick!"  
  
It was her mother from downstairs. She's cooking her some waffles, perhaps.  
  
"Okay, Kaasan." She seized the piled uniform on top of her desk and walked straight into her bedrooms' shower. The reflection of her own self in the mirror, it starts to bug her a lot. She hadn't sleep well last night. Her eyes were getting puffy and her facial skin were all pale. Somehow yesterday were her worst, yet come what may, it was considered to be a lucky day.  
  
Why should she go to school, even in a situation like this. No matter how hard she tried to cover her face with make-ups and foundations, it still looks out of place. Well, it's no time to complain about anything right now. It's time to get dressed.  
  
When her white blouse had been tucked in carefully into her mini school shirt, her hands raked through her drawers and closets to find her tie. Then all was done; she was properly clothed and was ready to school. "I'm going, Kaasan," Nanaki uttered out to her mother that was busy with the dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Are…? This soon? Aren't you going to wait for Rumiko, my dear?"  
  
She hadn't forget about the incident yesterday. After all that had happened, how can Rumiko be there before her doorsteps and wait for her to walk the paths to school together? She couldn't stop thinking how her brain was so numb yesterday. They're best friends since elementary school, and still on the previous day she just couldn't trust her own words. How dull is that? She understands thoroughly that she has a crush on Fujima and so as her. But… well, guess that love blinds every single person, huh?  
  
It's boring. She had to walk all the long way to school all by herself. There were students coming in her way to, though. But to her they were just heaps of strangers, even though they're wearing the Shoyo uniform. She never imagined that this kinds of thing would happen to her. And she never know that being so alone could be so boring and empty.  
  
Thank goodness time flies so fast, she hadn't notice it much. Now all the long roads she had taken all by herself had ended right here. Right before her are the entrance gates that leads to the famous Shoyo High School, one of the top-ranked schools around Kanagawa.  
  
Nanaki looked around, hoping to see anyone that she knows, and even Fujima. But there in front of her stood Rumiko. Her eyes were piercing through her sharply. Somehow Nanaki herself felt uneasy about the looks, but she wished that her best friend could just forget everything. But things just don't go back normally, Rumiko threw her face away when Nanaki parted her lips to greet her.  
  
'Mou… I guess today's gonna be hell…'  
  
***  
  
The lunch bell rang. Students inside the classroom delighted out aloud except for Nanaki. She kept sitting down to her desk on the one of the corners of the room, her hands were bearing her chin up. Bored of her loneliness, she raised up from her seat and exit the class. Where could she possibly go now? Certainly she lost her appetite and she wished to be nowhere around the cafeteria. Something bursted out in her head. An idea.  
  
'I'll go the library…'  
  
And there she goes.  
  
The school's library is one of the places that she didn't want to be in. All were filled with those bookworms who came to school to focus on education. Absolutely unlike herself, who just want to enjoy her teenage life in a happy social circle of friendship. As she stepped into the huge room and stared up at the high-raised ceilings, she shivered silently to herself. The atmosphere around her just feels different. Every faces she met were unfamiliar. Most were wearing glasses.  
  
"Aa? Nanaki-san? What brings you here? It's kinda rare to see you hanging 'round here…" A familiar voice greeted her. Who could it be? Is there anyone she knew that's in the library? She turned her back to see for herself.  
  
"Hanagata-san?" Surprising to see him around. What is he doing here himself?  
  
"Konnichiwa, Nanaki-san," he acknowledged her formally.  
  
"Why are you here, Hanagata-san?"  
  
"Me?" Hanagata scrubbed his head with his fingernails nimbly, "Maa, I'm helping the librarian for a while. It's for socialization points. Ya know, those things that we are supposed to do…"  
  
Nanaki's face flushed red slightly as she lowered down her head. How embarassing it was. Hanagata was here because he has a task to fulfill. Yet she herself are just around to avoid Rumiko and the others. "Oh…"  
  
Seeing that Nanaki gave peculiar responses to his declaration, Hanagata tried to change the topic. He had a bit of thinking of the previous catastrophe between her and her friends yesterday, so he decided not to bother about it anymore. He rolled his eyes and tried to think of something, something to soothe her agitation. "So, Nanaki-san. Can I help you? Looking for a particular book?"  
  
Lightly, she shook her head, making her long tresses bounce. "Not quite, Hanagata-san…"  
  
"Then why here?"  
  
Nanaki tilted her shoulders lightly and then heaved deep air. "Shiranai na… Well, perhaps you could find me a good cooking book. It's my Otouto's birthday tomorrow, and I ought to make him some special dish to increase his mood. I don't have anything planned in mind, though. Therefore I need one."  
  
"Cookbook, huh," Hanagata rubbed his chin, "Yeah. There sure are loads of them."  
  
"Sou ka?! I never really thought that they were some cookbooks in school library!" Nanaki almost jumped in excitement. Hanagata was eased to see the sudden change on her face, though. Come what may, she had regained the light of her charming face.  
  
Hanagata laughed to himself. "Ya know, Shoyo has the best libraries around the prefecture. It's even bigger than the public ones downtown." He detailed her proudly.  
  
"Sou ka? Even bigger than that famous Kainan's? I can't believe it! Yatta~! I felt glad to be a Shoyo student!"  
  
And then the librarian, with her infuriated looks, hushed them stridently. Both of them looked at each other. Each has a sheepish grin on their face. Immediately Hanagata grabbed her tiny arms and then darted away from the crowded places. With him, he took Nanaki to the empty and unoccupied corners of the library and then sat down on the floor. He tapped the empty spot, layered with carpet, instructing her to sit down there beside him. "Sugoi yo, Hanagata-san. I never knew there were such places like this here."  
  
"I can find a certain place like this because I'm quite familiar with the library itself, Nanaki-san. Oh yeah," the tall center then was reminded of something quite important. "Wait here and I'll go fetch the books you wanted, alright?"  
  
He strode off and slipped into the gaps of the large wooden bookshelves. Nanaki only sat there beside the piles of unscathed new books. It's quite dim in there; the only thing that gives brightness are the lights that shone through the glass windows. After a while waiting for Hanagata's return, Nanaki kept crawling there on the corner. What took him so long? "Hanagata-san.. nani yattenda…?"  
  
It was like a wish come true, Hanagata reappeared before his very eyes. It's like Superman, being on time whenever Louise calls for help. In his arms were the great piles of hardcover cooking recipe books. "Sumimasen, Nanaki-san. I'm sorry if it took quite a long time. Hora," cautiosly Hanagata put them on the ground, trying his best not to make it plunge down. On the other hand, Nanaki herself was caught bewildered by the amount of cookbooks that the school has.  
  
"Sugoi yo…" She plainly whispered to herself in awe.  
  
Hanagata dusted his pants as he sit down beside her. "Sou sou," he kept chuckling to himself, admiring her face that were nailed in wonder. "So, which do you want? I found books about Chinese dishes, soups, pastas, and many other things. With his hands, he lifted them up to show the covers to Nanaki.  
  
"Umm," the medium-length-brownish-haired girl were busy making up choices. What would Kenta want on his birthday. Perhaps just like ordinary kids; birthday cakes. But Nanaki could tell that her brother was bored off any common birthday cakes, since last year he threw it up in the middle of the party. Therefore today she got to make something that's terrificly different than before. But what? "Ano… Do you have a book on cakes?"  
  
"Sure!" From the mounds of books, Hanagata searched around for one pink- coated, thick book. "Here!" His hands were finally clutching onto the one that he meant. Gradually he shoved the book onto Nanaki's hand.  
  
"Waa… Arigatou, Hanagata-san."  
  
"No prob!"  
  
Soon after that, Nanaki began browsing for an ideal type of cake inside the book as she flipped the papers over, page by page. "I kinda look for some unordinary cake, you know… My brother, he's just sick of those Black Forests and any those with strawberry icing and creams. Well I could imagine that. Every year we celebrated his birthday by giving him those kinds of birthday cakes. He's 10 years old right now, no wonder he's kinda ill to that. 10 years eating the same cakes? Not to mention the ones he ate while he attends his friends' parties."  
  
Hanagata listened patiently to her words. "Sou…" He then budged closer towards her, completely closing the space between them. Her arms were now leaning against his. Their face were so close even their bangs touched each others. Both didn't notice about the proximity, though, they were busy gazing onto the pictures of bakeries in the book. "Hey what about that? Cinnamon cake? That doesn't sound like a common thing."  
  
"Cinnamon cake? Interesting! Where?"  
  
"Here," Hanagata placed his finger onto the page with the image of an light- brownish layered cakes with dark russet sprinkles on top to spice it up. "See, Cool Cinnamon Cake."  
  
"Kewl!" Nanaki pasted a satisfied smile on her lips. "Arigato, Hanagata- san! Now I know what to do when I get back home!" She knelt and then trudged slowly and faced him. Hanagata only beamed back at her.  
  
"Tooru!" A voice called out.  
  
"Shimatta, it's Kenji."  
  
"You mean Fujima-kun?" Nanaki asked distinctly in an fascinated tone. Hearing about his presence just makes his heart skipped a beat. Her face lightens up and her eyes were glimmering in glee.  
  
"Yup. He often joins in with me here too."  
  
"Sou ka? So will he be here too now?"  
  
"Sure do. He won't be here without any other reason."  
  
"Tooru." Fujima cried once more.  
  
"Oi I'm here." Replied Hanagata. "Wait here, okay?" Softer he simply said to Nanaki who's holding onto the cake books on her hands tightly. He then rose off his empty spot on the floor and then walks over to greet Fujima. Meanwhile Nanaki was busy fixing her hair and her face. She began to blush. And then shortly Hanagata turned up with Fujima on his side. He was carrying his small bowling bag on his hand and was wearing the casual Shoyo Basketball Team jacket with the sign 'coach' written on the back.  
  
"Nanaki-san! Good to see you around." He had made a good start. Nanaki was too tense to reply.  
  
"Well, Kenji. Nanaki was looking for a cookbook to make her brother a birthday cake as a present."  
  
"How sweet," he said modestly as he searched for a unfilled flooring around them. He then sat down and placed his bag on his laps. "Mind if I join you, Nanaki-san?"  
  
In her mind, Nanaki worked out a few things for reply. "Aa," she commenced off with a stammer. "Of course not, F-fujima-kun…"  
  
"Eaten lunch, Nanaki-san? What about you yourself, Tooru?," inquired Fujima as he pulled out his bento that are covered with a cloth, bearing many little images of cows jumping over the moon. He then realized that it was not one of the things they call 'appropriate' for a grown-up highschool student for him to bring to school. Immediately his face turned red. "Kusso… Heheh, don't think nasty, Nanaki-san. This is my stupid Aneki's work."  
  
Tooru bursted out laughing, even harder when he saw what's inside. Well if you want to know, it is certainly looking like one of the kids' lunches. There were tiny mice-shaped riceballs and then sausages cropped and formed as octopus. There were also decorations such as ribbons on top of the head of the octopus-like sausages. The rice itself were marked with a smiley face, formed with tomato sauce. "Fujima Kenji!!! Hahahahahaha!!!" Hanagata then rubbed of the tears on the corners of his eyes that came out of laughing, and then tried to sit still after Fujima had given him those threatening looks. "…Nice lunch, Kenji." He then went off laughing like crazy again.  
  
"Kusso!!!!! Ano baka!!!" He then looked furiously at Nanaki who was blushing to herself. "Don't Nanaki-san!! This is… This is… This is all because of my stupid sister!!!!!!" Nanaki couldn't bear it anymore, she even starts giggling raucously, joining Hanagata's own mirth. "I'm not gonna fogive you two!!"  
  
Meanwhile, nearby, there were one of Rumiko's friend who's busy probing for her research book. Then the noise caught her ears. Who could that be? And then over some openings between books, she saw the figures of Hanagata, Fujima and Nanaki herself. "Are… Isn't that Houjou Nanaki? And what on earth is she doing with Fujima?!" She sharpened her eyes, causing her freckled nose to wrinkle. "Perhaps what Rumiko-chan said about her is true. I better go inform her as soon as possible about this." And with that she grabbed two thick books from the shelves and ran outside after she checked the books out officially from he librarian.  
  
  
  
a.n : what do u think will happen? Yes…. Some stupid probs… neways, I'll tell u one thing, this story's not quite getting into the main idea yet… huhuh… I'm a slow writer, gomen ne, minnaa~~ T__T 


	3. writings on the wall

"I'm leaving, Ka-san," announced Nanaki, fully dressed in the proper Shoyo uniform. She was getting ready to leave for school, trying to avoid tardiness. It was kinda earlier than usual, though, just to avoid an uncomfortable encounter with Rumiko and her friends.  
  
She had to admit that walking all by herself to school feels so lonely and empty. Her heart aches for a friend to accompany her. Who, though? There was absolutely no idea of anyone she can think about. "Nanaki-san?" Nanaki Houjou turned her back and faced the person who's calling for her.  
  
"Ara? Hanagata-san?" Surprising to meet him. It was considered lucky, perhaps. "Fujima-kun mo…" Yes, Fujima was walking beside him as usual. Even though they're not in the same class, their bond of friendship were still strong.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nanaki-san," Fujima greeted in a classy manner as he bowed his back down. Nanaki blushed red and then tried to smile. It looks out of place, though.  
  
"Stop over-reacting, Kenji…" Hanagata winced in disgust to see his closest friend acting like an 18th century royal prince out there in England. The both Shoyo captain and coach laughed and made their way to school. "What brings you so early, Nanaki-san?"  
  
"Umm… Nothing, I suppose… I just woke up in advance. What about you, Hanagata-san, Fujima-kun?"  
  
Fujima grinned. He then rolled his eyes to look at the taller one. Hanagata only sweatdropped. "Maa… Tooru's always early because he has his *own* reasons such as… Copying homeworks, perhaps…"  
  
Hanagata closed his eyes in irritation. "Demo, Kenji… Heheh… You often asks me to lend me my exercise book, don't you? What do you do with it? Doubling- up the answers, I assume… Right, ne Kenji?"  
  
"Yup. That's the smart way to be a person… Yobe-sensei always thought that I was the one who did that. I even became teacher's pet. I should thank you for that, Tooru…"  
  
"Chi… Aho."  
  
"Hahahahaha!"  
  
Nanaki was surprised to find the atmosphere between the two close buds. It's nice to see them going so well. "Kimi-tachi…" Still, she was perplexed to hear their conversation.  
  
While walking, the three of them talked about many things such as the current movie playing on cinemas to last night's World Cup match. It's astounding to found Nanaki so interested about it. Most girls in Shoyo high aren't interested in World Cup. All they cared about is just about make up and recent fashion and styles. Some do, though, and that includes Nanaki herself. "Wow, Nanaki-san… I never thought that you are into soccer." Hanagata uttered in a surprising tone. His eyes were wide in wonder.  
  
"Sou ka?" Nanaki scratched her head and lowered it, studying her own feet. "Well… I enjoyed watching basketball more, though. In soccer I just like Nakata. He's cool…" (a.n :: oooh so much like me~! Hidetoshi Nakata rocks~!~! XD~~~~~)  
  
"I enjoyed basketball more, too. I still like soccer, though." Fujima explained as his hands were twirling his russet bangs that's covering his forehead.  
  
"I bet Nanaki-san knows about that," Hanagata flashed a depraved smirk on his face and stared at her from his arched eyes. Nanaki blushed and nudged him by the ribs.  
  
***  
  
Finally they reached the school gates. As the three of them entered the locker area, they spread out and headed to their own cubbyhole. Soon after she put on her school shoes and her scarf, Nanaki closed it shut and walked upstairs to her class room. The hallways weren't so crowded as it will be in the near present. Students are still on their way. She entered the class which has the sign 1-6 on top. "Ohayo, minna…" Just when she thought that there'll be nobody right now to greet her back, the rowdy talking inside the room ceases and every pair of eyes inside were now nailed upon her.  
  
"There she is," a boy called out from one corner of the room. Nanaki looked around, terror were painted on her face. What more could happen today? Then on the blackboard she found newspaper-cropped writings, pasted upon it, bearing the writings : 'Houjou Nanaki, sucker of the year' with large letters. Meanwhile beneath the large writing, smaller pieces of newspaper- cutting were glued onto the board. It says : 'abandoned her friends in order to get close with the seniors.'  
  
Nanaki's eyes were spread out broad in fright. Who could've done this? That is a total lie. She didn't abandon her friends at all. It was the other way around, perhaps. And her presence around both Hanagata and Fujima were just coinsidences! Why was she the one left to blame? It wasn't her fault, she didn't want it to be like that.  
  
Her whole slender figure were pinned there beneath the doorframe. Everyone were cussing at her and laughing at her. She felt like running away home right now, but her feet were heavy as if it were fastened to the floor. "Uso…," she spoke softly, her lips trembling. "Uso da!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Jubei-sensei, the homeroom teacher for Nanaki's class, gasped as she saw the writings on the wall. She then rushed in, slipped through between the doorway and Nanaki's body, and swiftly ripped the papers out from the wall and then glared into every face inside the class. "Who did this?!" She persisted an answer. Nobody gave one, though. "Who did this?!" Once more she asked in a firmer tone.  
  
"We don't know, Sensei. I was the first to come into class and then I already found that on the board." A small, glasses-boy erected and then lifted up his chest to answer bravely. Even though Jubei-sensei was young and beautiful, still at her early 20s, she could be more fierce than Godzilla when she's mad.  
  
Jubei ran back and placed her hands on Nanaki's stiff shoulders. "Nanaki… Nanaki, it's just a joke, alright? Don't take it too seriously… I promise you I'll find out who did this for you, okay? Now will you take a seat? The class is going to start any second."  
  
Nanaki obeyed her and walked straight to her seat. Her eyes were still wide and filled with dread, though. From the other corner, Rumiko sharpened her eyes as she was nibbing on her breakfast cheesecake.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang. It's the end for third lesson. Sports is next. Nanaki hates sport session ever since her relationship with Rumiko had been tumbling down. This is the time to socialize with friends from other classes. It kinda feels so awkward and unnerving to meet the sour faces of Rumiko's gang. Nanaki's going to have a hard time finding a partner for the activities. Thank goodness she still has Conny on class 1-3. Conny's another close friend of her who hadn't been contaminated by Rumiko's foolish lies.  
  
"Alright," Daidoshi-sensei, the PE (physical education) instructor waved her hands in the air, instructing the girls to stop chattering and to gather up. "Today we're gonna work on volleyball. I want each of you to grab a friend to practice on passing. But before that, I want you all to warm yourselves up with 4 laps around the court."  
  
"Hai," some answered. Nanaki began looking around, hoping to find Conny, the russian-japanese girl, in sight. She beamed up when she saw her from the corner of her sight. "Conny-chan!" Nanaki extended her hand to call her. Conny did turn to look her way, but her eyes were different. It was now sharp and filled with hatred. "Conny-chan?"  
  
"Nani?" Inquired her coldy as she glowered at Nanaki.  
  
"Aah…," Nanaki tried to act calm, "I just want to ask you to be my partner… Do you mind?"  
  
Rumiko then came into the scene, she walked to Conny's back and grabbed her hands. Both of their eyes were still staring at her, piercing through her own. "Come on, Conny-chan… I presume you don't want to pair up with a lamer who sucks up on seniors, do you?"  
  
"Gross." The two left Nanaki stranded alone in the middle of the court. She felt like crying now.  
  
"Houjou, what are you doing?! Come on! Start your warm-ups!" Daidoshi- sensei hollered out on top her lungs from the other end of the field. Nanaki didn't make a sound, she just followed the other girls who had started to run.  
  
After she did her four laps, Nanaki tried to catch her breath. There's something wrong with her heart, lately, it won't cooperate with her physical strength anymore. Whenever she just starts to do some athletics, even though her body feels like she still have heaps of stamina unused, her heart won't support her and would just make her entire body feel weak. It's because of stress, perhaps. The girls were all already lined up with their partners except for herself. She looked around to find someone who doesn't have a pairing. Thank goodness there was one. It was a spectacled-girl with freckles on her face. "Ano… Can I be partners with you?" Nanaki asked and tried to smile to make it a memorable encounter with the new girl.  
  
"…Pairing up with a lamer's better than being alone, at least." She plainly replied. That was the least answer that Nanaki would wanted to hear.  
  
"Aah… What's your name if I may know?"  
  
"Tokiwa desu…" Without looking into her eyes, the glasses girl replied.  
  
"Aah! Yoroshiku! My name is---"  
  
"Don't worry, I can recognize you as the 'loser'. You don't have to take your precious time introducing yourself to me. I've heard enough from your former friends…"  
  
'Doushite…?'  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. She can't stop thinking why things such as these are coming on her way. Why does she have to be the unfortunate one? Why? What have she done to turn the tides this way?  
  
'…why?'  
  
Nanaki remained silent all the while. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson that Daidoshi-sensei was telling about. She couldn't hear a single sound. It was as if she was in a muted world right now. Everything was inaudible. In other words, Nanaki was absorbed into her thoughts right now.  
  
Everybody started passing the balls to each other. They all did or at least tried to do the things that Daidoshi-sensei had taught them about. All except Nanaki. She didn't have any clue about what's going on. Daidoshi- sensei examined every student's movements, from the start of the line, straight to the end. And then her eyes finally caught Nanaki's cluelessness. "Houjou!! What on earth are you doing?! Come on!! Don't fool around…"  
  
"H-hai, Sensei…" She assured the short-tempered lady. Her actions doesn't fool her, though. Daidoshi-sensei caught her for not paying attention to her teachings. Angered, she then yelled out loud and punished her with extra exercise; 100 push ups. "You do a hundred push-ups! Do it fast!!! That's the sentence for being such an impudent student! You had been taking in my patience from the start, Houjou, from the start!!!"  
  
Nanaki fixed herself in a push up position. Her heart stung in pain again. She winced in soreness as she tried to do her tasks. The other girls were gathering around her, laughing and mocking at her. It sounds and feels like hell. She couldn't stand it anymore, her heart felt weaker and weaker each moment. It's not beating in its correct rhythm. Not long after that Nanaki collapsed to the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Hey…" A voice of a woman called out.  
  
Though Nanaki's eyelids were lifted up, she could barely focus on the sight right now. Everything was still indistinct, it was all smudgy and pale. How she wished to be in heaven right now. "…Kore wa doko ka?"  
  
"Thank goodness, you finally regained your awareness, Houjou-san. This is the clinic. If you couldn't remember, I'll tell you what had happened. You fainted in the health class. Daidoshi-sensei brought you here."  
  
"…Clinic?"  
  
"Yes. You had been asleep for 2 lessons, Houjou-san. If you wished for more rest, you can. However there'll be a medical check up coming up so please ignore the noise. And if you want to go back to class, I will write you the excuse letter and send you back."  
  
"I want to stay," Nanaki clearly confirmed her mind.  
  
"Okay then, you can. Please, take a rest. I'll be away for a while, okay? If you need anything, please wait until I come back. It won't be long. I'm just gonna call on the next scheduled class for their annual medical check- ups and measurement, alright?" The woman walked out into the hallways, leaving her alone inside the cramped clinic. Nanaki rolled to the side of the bed and then wept silently to herself. She couldn't hold the tears from falling down right now.  
  
  
  
a.n :: hehe… yeah, I think Nanaki's friends are being so immature… ~__~ 


	4. heaven help the heart

It feels like the sky is gray and will never be blue again. She dragged her feet along the pavement as she walked home. She sighed and thought to herself. What was all that throbbing in her chest all along? To be honest Nanaki had felt minor pain in her chest but she ignored it. But that was the most painful out of all, she even couldn't take any more and fainted. Soon then her thoughts altered back to her friend's behavior towards her. She bit her lip slowly and narrowed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"What are you supposed to do?" Out of the blue someone responded to her. She didn't expect an answer for she thought she was walking down the road alone. She almost jumped when she heard a reply. Carefully and slowly she twisted her hips around to see who was walking behind her.  
  
"Hanagata-san?!" Surely it wasn't someone she expected to see. But however she was at ease when it was him, not a stranger with evil intentions.  
  
The tall lad who was sitting in his senior year smiled, an ear-to-ear one. He pushed his spectacles up his nose and then walked beside his junior. "What are you supposed to do on what?" Again, he repeated the question that was meant to be unanswered.  
  
Nanaki shook her head. In times like these she shouldn't be talking to him. All of her friends disliked her for it. They thought it was sucking up. But to her she had no intentions of doing so. All of these were just plainly coincidental. But now who will listen to her? They had her back turned against her. "Oh it was nothing important," she lifted her chin and smiled at him, "really!"  
  
"Well at least it's troubling your mind... It sure must've been more than nothing." He shrugged and placed a hand in his leather team jacket's pocket.  
  
Now she couldn't possibly talk about the trouble between her and her friends. Therefore she decided to just lie about it. "Well... seriously it's nothing. My science teacher found out that I copied someone's homework and now he's angry at me..."  
  
"Ah I see... Well if that's the case just don't copy next time and work your hardest... I'm sure he will change his mind about you if you got good grades... Kenji's been through that too."  
  
"Ah..." Nanaki clamped her hands. "Speaking of Fujima-kun... umm... Where is he now? I thought you guys... you know... always hang around?" She blushed a little.  
  
It was a disappointment. Well, of course, Fujima is her idol he couldn't blame. But can't they just spend time together without the thought of him hanging around? Hanagata sighed. "He had to spend some extra time giving additional lessons to the freshmen..."  
  
Slowly she nodded in comprehension. Her brown strands of hair float around as the wind blew. Some got caught to her lips. With her fingers she brushed it aside. Nothing more was said between them. They just walked side by side in silence. "Ano, Nanaki-san..."  
  
"Yes?" As the silence between them were finally broke, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"I gotta go... I gotta take a train..." He simply announced.  
  
Wow. So soon. They both were just walking for only no more than a few minutes and now he left. Well seems like it is better since if anybody spotted her walking home with him she wouldn't have the slightest idea of what bad things that her friends might do the morning after. "Oh... I see..." She smiled wider. "Well then, jya na, Hanagata-san!!" Her hands were waved in the air.  
  
Hanagata smiled back and waved back a little. "Take care, Nanaki-san... Jya." They then went separate ways.  
  
As usual the smell of mom's cooking filled the air as Nanaki entered the room. She carefully took off her shoes and placed them aside the carpet. "Tadaima," she said in a husky voice.  
  
"Nanaki?" Her mother then greeted, or more likely called her, across the room. She said nothing but approached her to the kitchen. Her mom was wearing a baby blue apron with fringes on the rims. Seems like she was getting dinner prepared. Yes, the gyoza and all that bentos look nice but Nanaki was not in the mood to eat. "I received a phone call today from school. I heard you fainted? What's wrong Nanaki?"  
  
Ah she is really not in the state of talking about this. All she wanted to do now is just climb up the stairs and throw herself to the bed. "Um... yeah... It was nothing, I guess... I was punished by the PE teacher and I was supposed to do a 100 push ups but I cant..."  
  
Mom nodded and stirred the soup with her chopsticks. "Well... Umm... Did you feel any particular pain? In the chest for instance?"  
  
How did she know? Nanaki never told anyone even the nurse in the clinic or Daidoshi-san about the ache in her chest. "...Uh... I guess... It's not that bad, though."  
  
Mom heaved a deep sigh. "I hope so... But you have to go to a doctor tomorrow to clear things out, okay? I don't want any bad things happening, Nanaki..."  
  
Nanaki frowned and her eyebrows were scrunched up. "What bad things are you exactly talking about?"  
  
For a while she gave no reply. But then she switched off the gas and held Nanaki's hand. "Sit down, honey..." She instructed. Nanaki then walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Her mother followed her and sat on the vacant space beside her. Still holding her hand, she looked deeply in her daughter's eyes. "I... I have to tell you this..."  
  
Now what is the bad news that could possibly make her bad day worse? She waited patiently for Mom's explanation but as she kept waiting her heartbeat sped up. "What?"  
  
"When you were born," she paused to take a deep breath. "I... The doctor... told me that you have a weak heart... And then... he said that... Umm... there will be complications when you reached your teenage years."  
  
'I have a weak heart...?' Nanaki questioned herself. Bah. This couldn't be true. What her mom's saying might just be an overreaction to minor disease such as asthma or something. Right?  
  
"That's why," she continued, "you couldn't participate much in sports... Now I don't know about its current situation now... Therefore I guess you must take a day off tomorrow to go and check it with a doctor... I don't know, Nanaki... Things might get worse or better. But we'll confirm tomorrow..."  
  
Nanaki winced in pain. Pain in the heart? It was completely out of her mind. She never thought she suffered it. All these times she just thought that she had a weak stamina. That's why she couldn't do much of any sport. But now a vulnerable and fragile heart? What else is to come? Death? Nanaki slumped back to the couch and sighed. "You never told me..."  
  
"I just thought you shouldn't know... I don't want you to feel inferior in any way... Therefore..." she stopped as she saw Nanaki was crying. Seems now she could feel the pain that Nanaki was carrying all along. Carefully she pulled her daughter's head to her shoulders and patted her hair. "Don't worry, honey... We will sort things out... Okay? We'll just reassure things tomorrow."  
  
Great. Now her friends hate her. And then she just revealed a truth that something is wrong with her heart. How she wished that she could bury her own grave and sleep in it this times. She couldn't think clearly now. All alone in her room she grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight.  
  
It was true. Her heart's condition was getting worse... And now what's left to do is to undergo an operation. Her heart walls are thin and now there has been damage to the walls. There was a small rip and the blood is leaking out. Therefore the operation must be done soon, no more than 5 months. And for a whole month Nanaki must spend days in the hospital to get intensive care before she went through the surgery. And if she happen to make it, which was somehow only guaranteed 60% of a chance, she will have to spend a few extra weeks there.  
  
The thought of having to face a surgery is a menace to her. The worst part of it is that there is nobody on her back. Nobody except her parents and her little sister is giving her support. How will she be able to go through this fine? It was such a disaster, yet now she has to face death. If she was able, she will cheat death. Maybe it's better to die? She doesn't know.  
  
She couldn't think straight during any lessons. On lunchtime, instead of going to the library or the canteen she rushed to the back of the gymnasium. It was a warehouse, full of dusts and abandoned things that the school decided to put aside. As she had expected, nobody was there. She curled herself on a dark corner and wept. Her mind is breaking down and there's nobody to back her up. Sometimes she just wished to refuse to go through the surgery and just walks on the brink of death. She doesn't care if there should be ache on her chest everyday for the pain that her friends gave to her soul is much more unbearable.  
  
Just as she quiet down there were footsteps coming her way. She rested her chin on her knees and watched them come silently. With her school cardigans she wiped the tears from her face. She could hear them talking and laughing. Just who could it be? Nanaki could make a run but her knees felt weak and she was unable to stand up. And then a few guys with shorts and tees appeared in sight. They stopped their chattering and nailed their eyes at Nanaki who was sitting within the shadows. They stared at her for a moment with puzzlement. "Aaa...a..." One of them broke the awkward silence. "Ba...ba...b-ba...bake...bakemonoo!!!!!!" And with that they all ran. But not long after that they come back with more people on they're back. It seems like they were just curious about the thing called a crying ghost in the middle of the day, huh? The previous guys were shivering. But apart from the entire crowd, one stands out most. The tall guy made his way through the group and then walked slowly towards Nanaki.  
  
"It's no ghost, you wussies..." One of them said. The others echoed in agreement and they finally emptied the place. Some left, though, and that includes Hanagata himself. Fujima Kenji was standing behind him. He then turned back to the guys who were still watching the scene.  
  
"Come on guys... get back to the gym and do your lay ups. Go go go!" He instructed. It leaves just the three of them.  
  
"Nanaki-san?" Hanagata knelt down before her. Nanaki refused to look him in the eye. Oh how she looked dreadful with all those baggy eyes. "Daijoubu ka?" Fujima bowed down and watched her in silence. Not him. Not right now. Both of them were the ones least expected now. Nanaki kept still. Tears were streaming down her face and she was panting between her sobs. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm alright..." She stood up abruptly and then rushed away from their sight.  
  
"Nanaki-san!!" Hanagata cried out. She ignored him and kept running. 


	5. and did you forget about me?

For the whole time he couldn't stop thinking of her. Images of her face soaked with teardrops flashed over and over again in his head. Hanagata bit his lower lip. Nanaki has always been a cheerful girl. Now what could have happened to her?  
  
"Tooru!" Fujima quickly passed the ball to him but he was out of his guard. The calling immediately snapped him back to reality but it was too late when he stretched his arms out. The leather-skinned ball slid beneath his muscular arms and bounced into the wooden floor out to the walls. To be honest Fujima was disappointed with his behavior but he knew that the girl, who wept and ran, leaving Hanagata with tons of unasked questions, must've caused it. "Tooru..."  
  
"Suman!" He bowed in apology. Oh boy. His mind was really messed up right now. He couldn't even catch Fujima's pass. That was horrible. He really needs to focus!  
  
Fujima shrugged. "I understand... well it's alright, Tooru... Besides the bell's going to ring in any minutes." The brunette tried to cheer him up with a smile and pats on the taller lad's back.  
  
_'Thanks...'_ The words didn't manage to escape his lips but deep down inside he was really thankful for his sympathy. Fujima didn't need to hear the word. He could tell from the way his best friend smiled.  
  
Oh it was dreadful. What she meant was just to spend time alone but it seems that she had caused a disaster towards the whole team. Worse, there was both Hanagata and Fujima. She sighed all the way through the corridors. Nanaki couldn't even think straight and now she was bumping onto a few kids who walked past by.  
_  
'...I'm screwing up,'_ she thought to herself. Just as she was about to enter her class she then turned around and continued walking. Yeah, she couldn't possibly get engaged in a Biology class for now. What she needed now is a time alone that she couldn't get during lunchtime.  
  
Nanaki made her way upstairs to the highest level of Shoyo's building. In front of her lied a vacant gloomy corridor. This place used to be the old library but now that they moved it was deserted. She had never been here before. However she knew that by walking through this hallway leads her to the rooftop. The door that separates the hallway and the school terrace was terribly rusty and old. The steel was beginning to wash away and she hated the smell of it. Carefully, trying not to make any noise that could get her caught, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it slowly. Hey it wasn't locked, such a coincidence! Soon after she took one step forward the breezy wind began to hurl brown strands of her hair. It was such a relief that nobody was here. Yes, Nanaki had decided that she will stay here until the end of the day.  
  
What seemed to last forever have ended. The bell finally rang. Nanaki grabbed her briefcase and quickly rushed downstairs to the base floor and made her way out. She didn't want to bump into any of her previous teachers or friends. All that she could think of was to quickly go home and have a nice sleep.  
  
However on the way home she saw what she had least expected. No, not him. She doesn't want to see him right now. Hanagata leaned on the concrete walls on the side of the streets. "Hi, Nanaki-san..." He raised a hand and greeted properly. Nanaki didn't move. She didn't have the effort to greet him back nor walk away. She stood still in silence. Battles rose in her mind. What should she do now? She didn't know. For a while she froze before him. Perplexed by the sight Hanagata felt that it's time for him to say something. He raised a brow and walked forward a bit.  
_  
'Run!'_ Nanaki screamed in her head. She then bent her knees down a bit and quickly made a run, trying to escape the scene. Unluckily, Hanagata caught her by the arms and pulled her back. She almost fell but the tall Shoyo forward helped her to get her balance back.  
  
"Nanaki-san?!" He was puzzled by her awkward actions. Why did she do that? Hanagata only stared at her. She didn't dare to return back his eye contact. All the time she looked at the ground as tears were starting to well in her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
That's it. Only took that question to make her burst out her tears. She couldn't help it. All of these times she tried not to think about it anymore but then this person who she considered one of her only friends had brought back the atmosphere. Nanaki wept aloud.  
  
What's left to do? Hanagata instantly pulled her to his chest and let her cry for a while. He can't find any words that would comfort her, and he didn't know a damn thing that would help ease a damsel in distress.  
  
"... Can I trust you?" She finally said softly between her tears.  
  
Again, Hanagata raised a brow. "Why not?" He shrugged.  
  
They both finally settled down on a café downtown. In front of Hanagata was a glass of iced lemon tea. Nanaki had an untouched strawberry ice cream. They both sat in silence. Hanagata waited patiently for his junior to start the conversation. She looked at him, eyes still full of tears and her cheeks still wet. From the side of the table the spectacled guy took a couple of tissues and handed it to her. "Thanks," she murmured. He smiled.  
  
Nanaki knew that Hanagata was waiting. Therefore she pushed herself to speak to him. Words seemed to stumble through her throat but bit-by-bit they managed to escape her pouted lips. "I..." she began with a stutter. "I have... a choice..." She paused for a moment to wipe off her tears and took a deep breath. "...In order to continue this life..."  
  
Thoughts rammed up in Hanagata's mind. "What do you mean?" He crossed both his arms and placed it on the table as he leaned forward a little.  
  
"I... I have these... complications with my heart..." Her words were barely audible due to the trembling of her lips. Tears kept running down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to bite it back. "...And I have to go through a surgery..."  
  
A heart disease and she has to go through a surgery. The sentence echoed in his mind. Hanagata lifted a hand to push up his glasses to the top of his nose. He swallowed the saliva that had massed in his mouth and sighed. That sounds hard. That sounds way too hard for a 16-year-old girl like her. "...And?" He tried to fish out the words out of Nanaki's mind.  
  
"...And the chance of making through it is roughly only about 60%..." Nanaki announced in a sore, dismal tone, almost a whisper.  
  
Both fell silent. The tall athlete's mind grew crowded, filled up with thoughts and questions. He scrunched up his brows and lowered his head a little. Somehow deep inside he began to feel the pain that Nanaki has abided. What should he say? What should he do? What would be the best for her? After a moment of deep thinking he then simply said one thing. "You must do it."  
  
Out of what was expected Nanaki cried harder. She buried her own face that was soaked with tears into his sleeve-covered arms. Sitting silently as he watched her crying her heart out wont help neither of them. Hanagata felt his heart melt with uneasiness and sympathy over her. Carefully he reached out his hands and grabbed one of Nanaki's. It felt cold and her fingers seemed so fragile. By this little physical contact Hanagata could feel every single inch of her anguish that were stuffed down in the bottom of her heart all these times. _'Don't cry...'_ he whispered a few times in his mind. _'Please don't cry...'  
_  
"...What's worth... it, Hanagata... san?"  
  
Both pair of his eyes widened. He listened carefully for more. Nanaki had lifted her head from her arms, her emerald eyes piercing deeply into his. Hand still in hands, Hanagata held hers tighter.  
  
"Mom... and Dad... they've worked hard... so hard... for us... We are not ...rich. Surely, this operation will... take a large amount of money... And it is not guaranteed... to be successful," Nanaki halted to breathe properly. "...Even if I make it... What... will happen next...? Will anything... ever change...? Will my friends grow out... of their hatred towards me...?"  
  
"Hatred? They don't hate you, Nanaki-san..." Still confused, Hanagata tried to soothe things out.  
  
"You don't know!" Her voice grew stern. She then lowered her eyelids and sighed. "They... hated me... You just don't know..."  
  
Yes, he doesn't know. But why would they do so? What has she done?  
  
"...Even if I make it... It wouldn't change a thing, right? ...Besides nobody will be there to support me... Even right now I am scared..."  
  
Hanagata smiled. "Your family will always be there for you, that's for sure... Don't say nobody will... Don't you worry about anything. Of course it takes a whole amount of money. But no matter how much, your health and presence will be more valuable to them rather than billions of cash, that's for sure.."  
  
Nanaki didn't give a reply. She nailed her eyes onto the glass of her strawberry milkshake. Yes, her family will always be there., but what about the rest of the others?  
  
"...And did you forget about me already?" The Shoyo player laughed a bit.  
  
She abruptly raised her head. Touched by his hearty laugh Nanaki couldn't help but to smile faintly. What a fool of her. He was there in front of her listening to her whine and cry and pour her heart out. How could she forget about him? "Hanagata-san..."  
  
Hanagata continued to chuckle. "Well... in case you didn't know. Fujima and me will always back you up... We got your back!"  
  
"...Fujima-kun too?"  
  
He only nodded.  
  
Her smile grew wider in relief. Surely, it was WAY much better than none.  
  
Deep inside his heart Hanagata was both pleased and disappointed. Somehow it hurts to see her lighten up only when she heard Fujima's name. "Yes... Fujima and I..." He repeated once more.  
**  
a.n ::** this is probably the messiest fic I've ever wrote!!!! I spent 3 days to finish this chapter. I was busy and all that, so I couldn't spend making a one-shot written chapter. U get what I mean? ;; even now I'm starting to talk strange... how am I going to survive here as I got 5 more fics I got to update!  
  
Anyways, sorry for the lateness of the update. As mentioned above I did have 5 other fics that I have to work on. Surely, my main focus currently is my fic called Color Me Red (do read that one too!! ). Other than that I got final exams lining up... Yes, I don't study much but I got to spend some time doing some reviews...  
  
I really really wanna finish this fic!! . I like the story comin' up in d next chapters.. so do check out for updates.. and don't forget to RnR alwaezz . God bless y'all... =D 


End file.
